


Carving Hearts

by completelyhopeless



Series: Bonnie Lives [4]
Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett catches Bonnie doing something unfit for little girls, but she can forgive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any. any/any. a heart carved in tree bark](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567213.html?thread=79620013#t79620013)_
> 
> I had done a fill for this that was original, and I'm afraid it wasn't very good, so this is to make up for that.

* * *

“What are you doing, precious?”

“Carving.”

“Carving?” Scarlett asked, forcing herself to her feet and following her daughter over to the tree. She didn't know what Bonnie had done this time, but she blamed Rhett, as usual. Almost everything was his fault, whether he'd admit it or not.

“See, Momma? I made a heart.”

“Knives are not toys for young ladies,” Scarlett told her, holding out a hand for the knife. She could hear Mammy now, telling her how it wasn't fitting. She shut the voice out, trying to keep herself calm and patient with her daughter. “Why did you make a heart, Bonnie? Have you got a beau we don't know about?”

“No, Momma,” Bonnie giggled. “It's for you and Daddy. Because you love each other lots.”

“Oh, well, then,” Scarlett said with a smile. “You're forgiven.”


End file.
